Te seguiría al fin del mundo
by Alex De Valois
Summary: Luego de 5 años, Elsa emprende la búsqueda para reencontrarse con quien descongeló su corazón mucho tiempo atrás: Jane Porter.
1. Chapter 1

Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Parte 1

El cielo estaba despierto pero el mar dormía; el barco atravesaba el océano a un ritmo sereno. Una figura solitaria se erguía en la cubierta observando la luna y las estrellas; el viento salado le acarició el rostro como su dulce amante solía hacer.

Su amada…¿la encontraría? ¿La aceptaría luego de todos esos años? ¿Luego del silencio? ¿Luego de esa terrible noche? ¿Luego de rechazarla?

Anna solía decirle que los deseos bajo la luna llena se pueden hacer realidad, Elsa cerró los ojos y, con todo su corazón, le pidió a la luna el deseo de permitirle encontrar a su verdadero amor y que aún la siguiera amando.

El nombre de esa persona se filtró entre sus labios como un susurro acompañado de una lágrima solitaria: Jane


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

Alguien lloraba. Elsa caminó entre los jardines del Palacio y encontró a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio platinado sentada sola en una banca, sus hombros se agitaban ligeramente mientras hipaba.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó una vocecita, volviéndose a su interlocutor, se encontró con una niña ligeramente mayor de cabello castaño y curiosos pero amables ojos color turquesa que sostenía un grueso y pesado libro; ambas rubias enmudecieron ante la visión. La recién llegada comentó que oyó a alguien llorando y fue a investigar qué pasaba.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Jane, Jane Porter- y extendió la mano como su padre le enseñó que debía hacer, sus delicados dedos y su pequeña mano enfundados en sendos guantes blancos. La pequeña rubia vio dicha prenda, tan similar a la de sus propias manos, con aprensión -…¿y tú eres?- preguntó con una sonrisilla.

-¡Ah, disculpa!-dijo la rubia con timidez- soy Elsa- tan pronto como sus manos se estrecharon, Jane reconoció el nombre e hizo una reverencia ante la niña susurrando "su Alteza"…como su padre le dijo que debería hacer si llegaba a conocer a algún miembro de la Familia Real, la Princesa rio por lo bajo-eso no es necesario, aquí soy sólo Elsa.-

Jane le sonrió con timidez y se sentó junto a la niña; Elsa le contó que lloraba porque había lastimado a su hermanita por accidente; con la sabiduría que le conferían sus dos años de mayoría sobre la rubia, la pequeña de cabellos castaños le aseguró que un accidente podría pasarle a cualquiera y que sólo tenía que ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez. También le dijo que los gorilas siempre la alegraban, por lo que le mostró a Elsa el libro entre sus brazos que contenía cientos de imágenes de esos animales; así, la rubia descubrió que Jane era la única hija del profesor Archimedes Porter, jefe del departamento de ciencias en la Universidad de Arendelle y que en ese momento, se encontraban tomando muestras de algunas plantas del jardín para intentar crear una nueva. Elsa, por su parte, le confió sobre sus poderes y creó algunos copos para ella, luego de hacerle prometer que no le contaría a nadie al respecto. Pronto se hicieron amigas y Jane era la única que tenía permitido ver a Elsa en su alcoba cuando sus poderes parecían salirse de control.

Llamaron a la puerta y Elsa despertó del recuerdo que aparecía en sus sueños de manera muy recurrente. –Su Alteza- dijo el capitán –estamos próximos a arribar.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3

Azul infinito; el horizonte reflejaba la luz a su alrededor. Un azul cálido, muy diferente al suyo, se expandía a través del mar abrumándole el corazón, se encontraba ya muy lejos de Arendelle; la misión de encontrar a Jane le pareció imposible una vez que vio el territorio frente al barco, colores vivos y brillantes se presentaron ante su mirada.

Dos hombres prepararon el bote para la empresa de la Reina, mientras el capitán les explicaba que regresaría en un mes por Elsa, Kristoff y el resto de la tripulación contratada para la expedición; se despidieron y partieron a tierra. Mientras el barco se alejaba, una mano se posó sobre el hombro de la regente.

-No te preocupes, Elsa, la encontraremos-. Una triste sonrisa surcó los labios de la Reina.

-Eso espero, Kristoff.

Mientras instalaban el campamento, Elsa cambió sus ropajes reales por algo más cómodo para la selva; luego de vestirse con pantalones, botas y una camisa de algodón blanca, le comentó a Kristoff que iría a caminar; el chico asintió con la cabeza mientras revisaba el mapa que les entregó el capitán.

Todo a su alrededor le parecía irreal: las formas, los colores, la vida silvestre, todo parecía a un sueño compartido por Jane; Elsa acarició la hojas de los árboles, maravillada por la suave sensación bajo sus dedos; dejó de usar los guantes luego del Gran Deshielo y habiendo recobrado la confianza en sí misma, extasiada de poder sentir el mundo, las emociones y texturas sin miedo a congelarlas. La rubia siguió su camino sin percatarse que un par de ojos seguían sus movimientos.

En el campamento, Elsa escribió algunas notas en su bitácora; Anna le hizo prometer llevar un diario para que, al regresar a Arendelle, la pelirroja pudiera ver el mundo a través de los ojos de su hermana. La Reina se perdió en sus pensamientos, haciendo garabatos del área de acampado y cosas que llamaron su atención durante la caminata; de manera inconsciente, terminó haciendo un retrato muy fiel de Jane Porter a sus veinte años.

_-¿Por qué es que tus dibujos siempre son impresionantes y los míos parecen hechos por un niño?- preguntó ligeramente molesta la Princesa heredera, la chica a su lado soltó una risilla._

_-Fuerzas los trazos, Elsa, déjalos fluir- Jane tomó la mano enguantada de Elsa en la suya cubierta en una prenda similar, haciendo suaves líneas en el papel para recrear el paisaje frente a ellas- Intenta plasmar lo que te hace sentir, no te apresures; la paciencia es una virtud, Su Alteza- ambas rieron ante esas palabras, Jane solía sonar mucho mayor para su edad- ¿Lo ves? Queda mejor; la Princesa sonrió y se quitó los guantes, luego de concentrarse un poco, empezó a formar el paisaje del dibujo en prístina nieve, su acompañante estaba fascinada. Luego del incidente con Anna, Elsa no confiaba en sí misma o sus poderes, pero Jane le hacía sentir lo contrario. Luego de ver la creación de la chica, un babuino, la rubia reprodujo la imagen en hielo sólido y cristalino como diamante, sólo oyó una exclamación de sorpresa de la otra chica._

_-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Elsa con timidez, una tibia mano se posó sobre la suya, sintiendo el contacto de piel contra piel._

_-Es hermoso, tú eres hermosa- ambas se sonrojaron. Quizá eran demasiado jóvenes, pero Elsa sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Jane._

Una mirada intensa la observaba desde la bitácora; con un gruñido, la Reina cerró la libreta de golpe y acompañó a los hombres a cenar; no muy lejos de ahí, una figura dibujaba la rubia aparición de la tarde, su corazón latiendo enloquecido mientras una triste sonrisa le surcaba los labios. Jane volvía a estar confundida.


	4. Chapter 4

Parte 4

Elsa no entendía como a alguien podía gustarle la jungla; claro, había muchas cosas diferentes para ver, pero no era nada como Arendelle o Inglaterra, el clima era horrible y los bichos, monstruosidades del tamaño de la palma de su mano; a pesar de todo, las noches eran sus favoritas, las estrellas se veían más brillantes y los sonidos de la noche junto al suave susurro de las olas, eran la canción de cuna perfecta para alejar sus pesadillas. Kristoff era un excelente compañero de viaje, el chico rubio le agradaba como pareja para su hermana cada día más; era gracioso, amable y cortés, siempre intentando sacarla de sus pensamientos; usualmente la acompañaba en sus lagos paseos por la jungla, pero la Reina se sentía mucho más a gusto cuando la acompañaban sólo sus pensamientos y una copia del mapa.

-Iré a caminar- anunció la reina, metiendo en un morral el mapa, un par de frutas y una cantimplora con agua.

-No se lo recomiendo, Su Alteza, se aproxima una tormenta- como para probar la veracidad de sus palabras, un relámpago cruzó el cielo poblado de nubes.

-Descuide, buen hombre- dijo- estaré bien. Partió luego de negar con amabilidad la compañía de Kristoff. Una suave y fresca brisa le acarició las mejillas, amaba las tormentas; estaba consciente que una de ellas le arrebató la vida a sus padres varios años atrás en altamar, pero había algo atrayente en ellas, algo indomable y que se asemejaba mucho a su propia magia: bella y poderosa, delicada y fuerte.

_El trueno la despertó, el rugido perforó el silencio de la noche y un halo de luz encendió el firmamento. Elsa, de entonces trece años, sonrió al oír que llamaban con suavidad a la puerta, la puerta se abrió y una figura apareció bajo el umbral._

_-¿Elsa?- llamó la voz._

_-¿Tienes miedo?-dijo burlona._

_-Cállate- respondió la voz._

_-Oye, esa no es manera de dirigirse a la Princesa de Arendelle- contestó con sorna sentándose en la cama, la figura iba a responder, pero un trueno acalló sus palabras y sólo le permitió emitir un sollozo. –Ven conmigo, Jane- la chica corrió para meterse bajo las sábanas junto a la princesa, acurrucándose a su lado, -ya sé que no te gustan las tormentas, pero debemos encontrar el modo para que puedas superarlas, ¿qué harás cuando estés en una tormenta en medio de la jungla? _

_-No lo sé-se estremeció luego de un trueno particularmente sonoro- pero estoy mejor cuando estás a mi lado; quizá deberías acompañarme- dijo en tono juguetón._

_-Quizá debería- la Princesa se abrazó al cuerpo de Jane mientras musitaba suavemente una nana que su madre y Gerda solían cantar para ella siempre que se enfermaba, Elsa recorrió con sus dedos la castaña cabellera de Jane; su propio canturreo la dejó en duermevela, la respiración de Jane casi siguiendo el compás de la canción, los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a cerrarse al tiempo que terminaba la tormenta en el exterior._

_-Serás una gran Reina un día, Su Alteza- el susurro de Jane le llegó como un sueño distante- con suerte, un día estaré bajo tus órdenes- una caricia, suave como pluma, rozó sus labios mientras los de la otra chica se encontraban con los suyos en un momento suave y breve. Fue una sensación cálida, como las noches de verano o los restos de energía en sus dedos luego de usar su magia. La rubia cerró los ojos pensando que no había sido nada más que un hermoso sueño. _

_A la mañana siguiente, Elsa no preguntó, Jane no dijo nada; de una manera u otra, mientras el sol las encontraba abrazadas en la cama de la princesa, la rubia sintió que no había vuelta atrás._

-¡Esto es increíble!-pensó Elsa para sí misma, se sentía la más torpe corriendo en pos del pequeño babuino que acababa de robarle el mapa; si sólo Anna pudiera verla, en definitiva se lo diría a la pelirroja y lo escribiría en su bitácora, nadie creería que Elsa, la Reina de Arendelle, la imagen de la gracia y sofisticación correría en pantalones detrás del mono más pequeño que haya visto en su vida…aunque era el primer mono que encontraba en su vida. Estaba a punto de atrapar al pillo cuando tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y calló por una empinada pendiente-En serio, esto no se puede poner peor- suspiró desde el fondo, pero tan pronto como dichas palabras salieron de sus labios, un trueno atravesó el cielo y gruesas gotas cayeron del cielo empapando su ropa.

El babuino parecía burlarse de ella mientras jugaba con el mapa y esquivando la bola de nieve por centímetros, el animal trepó un árbol cercano y desapareció; la rubia vio a su alrededor y no pudo reconocer el camino de regreso al campamento, el cielo rugió y la joven decidió buscar un refugio, no pasó mucho hasta que encontró una cueva y, agradeciendo a todos los dioses, entró.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, odió sus poderes, ¿por qué magia de fuego en lugar de nieve? Eso sería útil y secaría su ropa; se sentó en la boca de la cueva abrazando sus rodillas, una luz cruzó el cielo antes de rugir, entonces lo oyó; era un sollozo indefenso, la Reina se puso de pie, aproximándose lentamente a aquel ruido, una suave luz y el sonido del fuego la sobresaltaron. Una figura femenina estaba encorvada frente a una pequeña fogata, su piel ligeramente bronceada y mechones castaños cayendo como cascada en su espalda, el cielo rugió nuevamente y la figura ahogó un grito; los recuerdos regresaron a Elsa y, antes que pudiera siquiera analizarlo, las palabras salieron de sus labios: Jane. La figura se volvió, quedando de frente con orbes igualmente azules.


	5. Chapter 5

Quisiera tomar unas breves líneas antes de iniciar ésta parte para agradecer a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer la obra, ojalá esté siendo de su agrado y apreciaré en sobremanera sus comentarios y/o _reviews_, déjenme saber un poco de lo que piensan al respecto.

Por otra parte, y más vale tarde que nuca, sólo me queda decir que Tarzán, Frozen y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a sus autores.

**Parte 5.**

-Jane- la escuchó luego de un fuerte trueno, era _su_ voz, una voz que no podía evitar amar y odiar a un tiempo; habría mentido si dijera que no sabía que la dueña de dicha tesitura estaba en su hogar, la había visto caminando, riendo, tocando, siendo más libre, más audaz que la última vez…la vio sin guantes. Jane se volvió, encontrándose con una esbelta figura, alta de ojos azul cerúleo y cabellos rubios, murmuró la única palabra que logró recordar: Elsa.

_Cuando niña, sólo había una palabra para describir a Jane Porter: curiosa; el ser la única hija del naturalista Archimedes Porter sólo acentuó ese rasgo. Jane nunca conoció a su madre, puesto que murió a los pocos días de dar a luz "una vida por otra", dijo la partera. Padre e hija siempre fueron muy unidos y la pequeña se convirtió en la mejor alumna que su él pudo desear. Luego que Jane cumpliera 8 años, su padre recibió la oferta para enseñar en la Universidad de Arendelle, así como convertirse en el jefe del departamento de ciencia; tenía sus dudas al respecto, pero la pequeña estaba en pos de la aventura; al poco dejaron Londres._

_Agdar, Rey de Arendelle, era un hombre amable; el castillo solía estar cerrado, sin embargo Jane y su padre de vez en cuando tenían la oportunidad de entrar en el nombre de la ciencia e investigación, dado que varios preciados libros estaban en esa biblioteca y plantas exóticas crecían en sus jardines. Ahí, Jane conoció a las Princesas de Arendelle de modos inesperados; encontró a Anna, la menor, en una habitación llena de maravillosos retratos y pinturas, la usualmente alegre pelirroja estaba inmersa en una conversación con la imagen de Juana de Arco, triste porque su hermana no la quería; por otro lado, dio con Elsa, la mayor, sola en los jardines, llorando por un accidente, por una maldición en su cuerpo y triste porque ya no podía jugar con su hermana. Ambas eran amables con Jane, pero había algo en la rubia que la atraía de manera irremediable; quizá la química, como decía su padre; quizá la magia antigua como la que rodeaba el país._

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Jane se irguió lentamente, Elsa se sonrojó al darse cuenta que la chica que sólo llevaba puestas pieles de animales cubriendo de manera estratégica ciertas partes de su anatomía seguía siendo ligeramente más alta que ella, aún y que Jane iba descalza y estaba algo encorvada por la altura de la cueva.

-Yo…eh…vine a verte- Elsa se pateó a sí misma mentalmente, sonaba desesperada y quizá un tanto infantil, cruzó por su mente el pensamiento que debió prever lo que diría en el encuentro, cuando fuera que fuere a suceder.

-¿Y qué si ahora soy yo quien quiere estar sola?- repuso enojada, con el rostro a centímetros del de la Reina.

-Jane, nadie quiere estar solo; yo…me tomó tiempo entenderlo, pero mi hermana y tú siempre tuvieron la razón; no quiero estar sola, no quiero que estés sola.

-¿Qué te hace creer que lo estoy?

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero no creo que tu padre…

-Mi padre murió el año pasado, Elsa- Jane la interrumpió; la rubia sólo atinó a mirarla, careciendo de palabras, temerosa de confortarla, de tocarla por miedo a su reacción; finalmente entendió lo que la chica de cabello castaño debió sentir tanto tiempo atrás. –Él no ha sido el único conmigo en la jungla- le perforó el corazón ver la expresión dolida de Elsa, pero también una extraña sensación de placer llenó su pecho.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Elsa en un susurro.

-Él-corrigió.

_Cuando tenía veinte años, Jane y su padre dejaron Arendelle, fue poco tiempo después de la muerte del Rey Agdar y la Reina Idun en altamar; la chica nunca diría una palabra al respecto, cada día se entristecía un poco más y se perdió la chispa en sus ojos; se enfermaba constantemente y comía muy poco; en el fondo, Archimedes sabía la razón del sufrimiento de su hija y decidió que era mejor partir. Regresaron a Inglaterra por un par de años y decidieron embarcarse en una nueva aventura en África estudiando a los gorilas, Jane estaba viva otra vez. _

_Al poco de su llegada, conocieron a un joven llamado Tarzán que, para el interés científico de la chica y su padre, fue criado por gorilas; era buena persona desde el punto de vista primitivo, noble y solícito pero de mucho temperamento y algo impulsivo, además tenía la mirada azul más intensa, le recordaba mucho la de Els…no, Jane se prohibió volver a pensar en ella. Tarzán le mostró un mundo nuevo, tan diferente de Inglaterra y Arendelle, de las cosas que conoció por mucho tiempo; lentamente, paso a paso, el chico remendó su corazón; la joven aprendió a cazar, a sobrevivir, a volar de liana en liana…a besar sin temor. Jane decidió irse de Arendelle y decidió quedarse en la jungla por alguien; la oración tomaba significado a su voluntad. _

La lluvia se detuvo, pero parecía iniciar en los ojos de Elsa. Jane la observaba estoica, con las emociones divididas; una parte de ella quería abrazar a la Reina; la otra quería huir y refugiarse para llorar; estuvo a punto de ceder al primer impulso cuando el babuino apareció, el pequeño primate corrió y subió hasta su hombro entregándole un pedazo de papel arrugado.

-¡Oye, eso es mío!-Elsa gritó indignada, señalando al objeto en manos de Jane; la chica del cabello castaño casi suelta una carcajada por la reacción de la Reina; entonces, se dio cuenta que algunas cosas nunca cambiarán.

-¡Ah! Veo que ya conociste a Kima-dijo burlona, rascando detrás de la oreja del primate; la expresión en la cara de Elsa le pareció hilarante.

-¿Te pertenece esa…creatura?-preguntó; Jane hizo una mueca burlona y profirió unos extraños sonidos al animal quien, de mala gana, le regresó el mapa a Elsa. –Gracias, creo.- Jane sonrió una vez más.

-Te llevaré a tu campamento, puede ser muy peligroso andar por aquí de noche, Su Alteza-dijo la chica saliendo de la cueva, la Reina la siguió en silencio.

-¿Te veré otra vez?-preguntó la rubia una vez que llegaron a los linderos del campamento; Jane se limitó a dar media vuelta y partir sin dar respuesta. –Supongo que eso es un no.

-No-respondió la chica sin detenerse; una sonrisa surcó los labios de Elsa mientras la luz regresaba a su corazón.

-¿Entonces es un sí?-Jane le sonrió traviesa sobre el hombre.

-No.-Se acentuaron las sonrisas de ambas. Estaban volviendo a jugar.


	6. Chapter 6

**De acuerdo a las estadísticas, ésta historia ha superado los 100**_** views**_** (¡yay!), siéntanse en libertad de dejar sus comentarios y cómo creen que evolucionará la historia, pues todo ello me ayuda en el proceso creativo y conocer sus opiniones; espero que estén disfrutando el leer tanto como yo el escribir.**

**Sólo me resta decir que Frozen, Tarzan y sus personajes, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. **

**Parte 6.**

-No sé qué está haciendo aquí- musitó Jane con enojo- No puede aparecer así como así y hacer como que no pasó nada, ¡ha pasado demasiado! Cambié, ¿o no? No soy la misma persona que cuando nos conocimos o cuando decidimos irnos de Arendelle; juré que la había olvidado-se volvió al retrato de su padre, que estaba sobre un viejo baúl-¿Entonces por qué me duele tanto el corazón?-el silencio la rodeó- Te extraño mucho, padre.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, Elsa, nunca!- se sintió como una niña al ser regañada por Kristoff, eso no era parte de sus planes.

-Cálmate, Kristoff, me encuentro perfectamente; sólo mi orgullo y mi copia del mapa resultaron dañados en la expedición de este día" el rubio sonrió mientras le entregaba una taza de chocolate caliente una vez que la joven se cambió de ropa.

-Entonces…la encontraste, ¿verdad?- Elsa se entristeció.

-Así es.

-¿…y?- preguntó luego de un breve silencio.

-Está con alguien más.

-¿Los viste juntos?

-No- respondió luego de pensarlo un poco.

-¿Sólo lo mencionó?

-Pues…sí

-¿Y dejó abierta la posibilidad de volverse a encontrar?

-¿A dónde intentas llegar con todo esto?

-Bueno, quizá esté jugando contigo- Elsa sopesó la idea, ¿podría ser eso posible?-Piénsalo, vienes a buscarla luego de lo que sea que haya pasado entre las dos y que estuvieron separadas por cinco años, quizá aún tiene algo de resentimientos al respecto; escucha, no sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero el hecho que estés aquí significa mucho, ninguna reina deja su reino sólo por buscar a alguien que ama y si esa Jane no se da cuenta, se está perdiendo de mucho.- La chica se recargó en su hombro, sonriendo con suavidad; por su parte, él le rodeó los hombros con un brazo tal como lo haría un hermano; quizá Kristoff también era un experto en el amor.

_Las últimas palabras que le dijo su padre en durante el delirio la perseguían: cuida de Elsa, mi querida Jane, es un poco insegura, pero te ama más de lo que crees; para su buena suerte, estaban a solas. No sabía que hacer cada vez que recordaba esas palabras, por una parte, no quería otra cosa más que salir de la jungla e intentar regresar a Arendelle a cualquier costo; otra, le aseguraba que en ese reino no había nada para ella, que debería compartir el resto de su vida con el hombre que la amaba y le había mostrado una libertad desconocida hasta el momento. Pero no podía evitarlo; cada beso, cada caricia eran un error; los labios toscos y manos callosas la ofendían más de lo que la tranquilizaban y no podía evitar compararlos con un par de labios suaves y delicados ni con las frías pero tiernas manos que alguna vez conoció tan bien. Su cadera se movía en sincronía con la de él, desesperada por evitar el sentimiento de soledad en compañía, de anhelo por ciertos días vividos tanto tiempo atrás, para no sentir el dolor en el corazón; sonidos primitivos, como los que aprendió de niño, se ahogaban en su garganta; ella aferraba sus dedos a su fuerte espalda, como si soltarse le costara la vida misma; estaban cerca, dejándose arrastrar por el éxtasis, sus labios nombraron a la única persona en la que podía pensar para llegar al tan ansiado clímax, el nombre de Elsa atravesó la quietud de la jungla nocturna, mientras los ojos de Tarzan la atravesaron a ella con una mezcla de dolor y enojo. _

_Decidieron tomarse un tiempo, poco después, Jane decidió separarse de Tarzan, al menos hasta que estuviera segura que sus sentimientos por cierta Princesa (¿Reina?) de cabello rubio estaban superados y no sintiera que traicionaba a alguno de ellos, por fin incluyéndose a sí misma en el conflicto. Tarzan le ofreció la casa del árbol que sus padres construyeron cuando apenas era un bebé, luego de pensarlo, decidió ser egoísta y aceptar; el chico continuó con la vida nómada junto a los gorilas, la única familia que conocía, mientras que Jane adoptó un pequeño babuino perdido que encontró en una de sus cacerías; aprendió a ser independiente y amó cada instante de esa libertad._

Elsa caminaba por la jungla con algo de tranquilidad, una vez que aprendió de memoria unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda del campamento, empezó a confiar más en su instinto que en el mapa; estaba sola luego de convencer a Kristoff que ésta podría ser su oportunidad de volver a ver a Jane y hablar como personas adultas; luego de unos kilómetros, la rubia se encontró sobre un acantilado, maravillada por la majestuosa catarata a la distancia, tomó el mapa y encerró el lugar en un círculo, luego sacó la bitácora y garabateó algunas notas y dibujos, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que casi le dio un ataque al sentir una presencia sobre su hombro.

-Ah, tú otra vez-el babuino la observó con curiosidad-escucha, sé que tuvimos un inicio algo complicado, pero debido a que tenemos a alguien importante para ambos en común, sugiero que nos comportemos el uno con el otro-el animal la vio sin inmutarse, parecía una loca hablándole a un animal; estuvo a punto de ahuyentarlo, cuando el simio empezó a inspeccionar sus pertenencias, la Reina no pudo evitar soltar una risilla hasta que sintió que jalaba el collar que llevaba bajo la camisa, del cual pendía un dije con la figura de medio copo de nieve; una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios hasta que el pequeño rompió la tira de cuero y corría con el dije.

_-¡Elsa!- la voz de Jane, de entonces diecisiete años, llamó a la Princesa mientras caminaba por los jardines del palacio -¡Elsa, espera!_

_-Le aseguro que no es necesario correr, señorita Porter, es una actividad muy poco femenina-dijo Elsa burlándose del acento inglés de su amiga._

_-Para serte sincera, me parece que estás tomando demasiado en serio tus clases de modales con Gerda-le respondió con sorna, ambas rieron y caminaron en silencio._

_-Y ¿a qué se debe tu emoción?-preguntó la rubia mientras se sentaban en el borde de piedra de una pequeña fuente, era una hermosa tarde de primavera._

_-¡Ah, es verdad!- la joven revolvió en su bolso estilo mensajero y sacó varios artículos como libros, una libreta, lápices y una pequeña bolsa de tela con dulces de menta, Elsa la tomó y se echó un par de caramelos en la boca.- Basta, esos son míos._

_-Puesto que soy la futura Reina, todo en el reino me pertenece._

_-Perfecto, sigue hablando así y serás toda una tirana- la Princesa quedó paralizada ante esas palabras. –No, Elsa. Ugh, soy una tonta, sabes que no lo decía en ese sentido._

_-No, está bien; debo ser más cuidadosa con mis palabras, podrían malinterpretarse en algún momento- respondió en voz baja._

_-Te lo he dicho mil veces, Elsa, serás una de las mejores Reinas que Arendelle tenga, lo sé, lo siento en mi corazón-Jane cubrió la mano de la rubia con la suya, ambas usaban guantes, ambas se sonrojaron. _

_-Estabas por decirme porqué estabas emocionada-Elsa carraspeó retirando su mano y desviando la mirada de las hermosas orbes turquesas que eran los ojos de Jane; la chica de cabello castaño sonrió con dulzura, extrayendo un pequeño saquito de tela de su bolso. _

_-Pasé por el mercado luego ir a la librería a recoger unos volúmenes para mi padre-hablaba con ánimos mientras deshacía los pequeños nudos-entonces encontré una tienda de antigüedades y no pude resistirme a ir a curiosea, así que entré y vi esto-la chica le mostró un collar con un pequeño copo de nieve plateado._

_-Es hermoso-susurró la Princesa, entonces vio dos cuerdas de cuero colgando del dije y cómo Jane lo dividía en dos-Pero está roto-dijo._

_-No realmente, el dueño de la tienda dijo que es un collar divisible; una persona toma una mitrad y alguien más la otra, así cuando se encuentren, el copo de nieve estará completo otra vez. _

_-Suena romántico-dijo Elsa sonriendo con timidez._

_-La cuestión es-Jane suspiró con nerviosismo, evitando la mirada de su acompañante-que quiero que conserves la otra mitad-ambas se sonrojaron-así si mi padre y yo partimos en la expedición que planeamos, una parte de mí siempre estará contigo.- Silencio, la chica empezó a lamentar lo atrevido de sus palabras, cuando unos fríos pero suaves labios le acariciaron la mejilla._

_-Me encantaría-se pusieron los collares la una a la otra, intercambiando también sonrisas tímidas; las miradas de amor inocente se convirtieron en caricias que evolucionaron en besos ciegos; compartieron ese momento de intimidad sin percatarse de la presencia de la Reina Idun en la distancia._

-¡Alto, detente ahora mismo!- Elsa corría desesperada en pos de Kima, gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus hermosos ojos azul cerúleo, aterrada por la idea de no recuperar el dije, de perder esa parte de Jane. Luego de percató de dónde estaban, una casa en un árbol se apreciaba a la distancia; sin detenerse a pensar, Elsa cruzó el umbral y encontró al pequeño monstruo sobre el hombro de Jane. –¡Regrésalo!-gritó-díselo, Jane; dile que puede tener lo que quiera, mi morral, mi mapa, mi comida, mis plumas, lo que sea, pero no el dije- Jane la miró sorprendida, Kima le entregó a la castaña el pequeño objeto plateado luego de decirle algo en su idioma; fue entonces que levantó la muñeca, mostrándole a Elsa la cuerda de cuero que tenía atada.

-Kima cree que es mi dije-la otra mitad del copo de nieve reflejaba la luz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pues bueno, los capítulos se están haciendo más y más largos, respecto a eso pueden culpar (¿agradecer?) a Berelince que secunda las ideas raras que se me vienen a la cabeza, pueden encontrar su historia dentro mis favoritos y seguir su trabajo que, dicho sea de paso, es muy bueno. **

**Por otra parte, les agradezco a quienes dejan sus **_**reviews**_**, no dejen de hacerlo, pues me da una idea de lo que piensan sobre la historia.**

**Sin más por el momento, me tomo un momento para recordar que Tarzan, Frozen y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

Parte VII

Nevaba, un escalofrío repentino recorrió la espalda de Jane cuando los copos de nieve aparecieron de la nada; sus pies desnudos, sintieron cómo el piso de madera se recubría con una gruesa capa de hielo; la asaltó una extraña sensación de haber experimentado lo mismo con Elsa muchas otras veces mucho tiempo atrás.

-Elsa, tranquilízate-dijo Jane en un tono bajo, como el que usó para acercarse a Kima la primera vez- respira, sabes cómo hacerlo funcionar.- La rubia quería estar enojada, después de todo, pasaron cinco años separadas y pudo haber encontrado otra manera de relajarse además de los ejercicios de respiración que Jane y ella desarrollaron para calmar las tormentas que se creaban en su interior; estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que Jane se aproximó y tomó sus manos, los dijes quedando aprisionados entre sus palmas. –Tranquilízate, Elsa-repitió, el azul se encontró con el azul- aquí estoy.

_-¡No sé cómo detenerlo!- lloró una Elsa de diez años, Jane la miraba con preocupación, intentando ayudarla; la Princesa había congelado la habitación pues uno de sus tutores la había regañado por algo que olvidó durante sus lecciones, la chica de cabello castaño era la única a su lado dado que no le permitía a sus padres el verla._

_-Mírame, Elsa-Jane la tomó de las manos-intenta calmarte; tengo una idea, respira profundo, cuenta hasta cinco y luego saca el aire despacio- ambas chicas lo hicieron y poco a poco, la nieve se detuvo, dejando como único vestigio una habitación helada. -¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó Jane evidentemente preocupada._

_-Sí; gracias, Jane- ambas sonrieron y entrelazaron los dedos._

_-No te preocupes, Elsa, estoy aquí para ti._

De manera inconsciente, los dedos desnudos de Jane se entrelazaron con los de Elsa, no se percataron que la nieve se había detenido mucho atrás

-Estoy aquí para ti, Elsa.

Era una sensación extraña. Elsa estaba sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, tomando pequeños sorbos de agua un cuenco de barro; después de todo, Jane era una dama y una anfitriona perfecta sin importar el entorno tan salvaje en que se encontraban; la casa del árbol estaba limpia y arreglada, sólo los restos de la frustración de Elsa yacían en el piso en forma de prístina nieve; la chica del cabello castaño se sentó frente a la rubia con Kima en su hombro, tomándose el tiempo de absorber los cambios en la figura de Elsa.

-No puedo negar que me siento rara-murmuró la Reina.

-No eres rara, eres hermosa…espera, ¿qué?- Jane se sonrojó mientras la rubia usaba el cuenco para disimular su sonrisa –así que, estabas siguiendo a Kima, ¿no?- aventuró desesperada por cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Bueno, robó mi collar, no podía permirlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque significa mucho para mí y lo sabes.- Jane suspiró.

-No tenía idea que aún lo conservabas-dijo en voz queda-pensé que sólo era yo.- Una sonrisa cálida surcó los labios delicados de la Reina.

-Nunca podría olvidarte-Elsa respondió en el mismo tono.

-En su momento, me hiciste creer lo contrario.

-Jane, fui una tonta.

-No soy quién para negar sus palabras, Su Alteza-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, Elsa puso los ojos en blanco-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

-El que sea necesario.

-¿Para qué?

-Para convencerte de regresar conmigo.

Jane decidió acompañar a la Reina al campamento una vez más, la noche comenzaba a caer y la rubia mencionó algo sobre no querer preocupar a un amigo, se sintió insegura al respecto.

-¿Me regresarás mi dije?-preguntó Elsa a unos metros de su destino.

-No-respondió apresurada-debo arreglarlo primero; puesto que Kima lo rompió, es mi deber reparar el daño.- Ambas sonrieron, Jane estaba a punto de partir cuando una mano se posó con suavidad en su antebrazo.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- preguntó la rubia de nueva cuenta.

-No lo sé, pareces encontrarme con demasiada facilidad.- Jane corrió hacia la jungla y saltó hacia una liana, Elsa la vio alejándose a la distancia.

_-Deberíamos detenernos-murmuró Elsa de entonces diecisiete años, mientras que Jane marcaba un camino con sus labios de la quijada a los labios de la Princesa._

_-Dime una razón…y quizá considere el detenerme-respondió, una risilla traviesa impregnada en su voz._

_-Jane, es en serio-el tono de voz tajante rompió por completo el contacto- en poco tiempo mis padres empezarán a recibir pretendientes para mí, debemos parar esta tontería-lamentó sus palabras tan pronto abandonaron sus labios._

_-¿Así que eso es para ti? ¿Una tontería? ¿Crees que estoy jugando contigo?-respondió Jane en un tono agresivo, sus ojos turquesa se llenaron de lágrimas._

_-Jane, no quise decirlo así._

_-¡Claro que sí, Elsa! ¿Es que no lo ves? Nos estás ocultando, haces como que lo nuestro no existe porque soy una mujer y jamás seré lo suficientemente buena para ti._

_-Eres más que buena para mí-sus voces se alzaban, rompiendo la tranquilidad de la tarde de invierno en los aposentos de Elsa, hielo y nieve formándose en la habitación; Jane resopló con enojo. _

_-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo, Elsa?- la Princesa estaba por responder cuando llamaron a la puerta, la voz de la Reina Idun llegó desde el pasillo._

_-¿Elsa? ¿Está todo en orden?-Jane vio como la chica se ponía imposiblemente más pálida._

_-Sí, madre; Jane estaba por retirarse.- Un dolor agudo atravesó el corazón de Jane._

-Así que las cosas van mejor entre ustedes, ¿no?- preguntó Kristoff afinando su laúd.

-Me atrevería a decir que es cierto.- Elsa sonrió con timidez recogiéndose las mangas, empezaba a apreciar la comodidad de los pantalones y camisas.

-No quiero presionarte ni nada, pero el bote llegará en un par de semanas, es mejor que hables con ella.

-Lo sé, es sólo que no sé cómo hacerlo luego de todo el daño que le hice.

-Tranquila, Reina de las Nieves, encontrarás el modo.

Sola, viendo las estrellas desde la ventana, Jane jugaba distraída con el copo de nieve de plata; el peso del dije la anclaba a la realidad; sus sentimientos se mezclaban con recuerdos buenos y malos vividos mucho tiempo atrás con la rubia, un suspiro profundamente.

-Vamos, Kima, es hora de dormir- el babuino la siguió y se acurrucó a su lado. –Con suerte, mañana tendré la mente más clara para pensar en ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Al fin una actualización! Mil gracias por seguir el curso de esta historia, en especial a aquellos quienes dejan sus **_**reviews**_** con comentarios sobre la historia, no dejen de hacerlo, puesto que, como he comentado con anterioridad, me da la pauta para saber qué piensan sobre la historia y desarrollar alguno que otro aspecto de la trama.**

**Por otra parte, los invito a que se den una vuelta por la historia "Un corazón helado" de Berelince, la pueden encontrar dentro de mis favoritos, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.**

**A todos (quizá dos o tres de ustedes) quienes se hacen la pregunta de "qué pasó entre Elsa y Jane" les puedo asegurar que muy pronto sabrán la respuesta.**

**Sin otra cosa que agregar, les reitero mis agradecimientos y les recuerdo que Tarzan, Frozen y sus personajes, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

**Parte VIII.**

_Luego del Gran Deshielo, Elsa se sentía como una persona totalmente diferente; empezó a pasar más tiempo con Anna, permitiéndose disfrutar de la compañía de su hermana menor, algo que rechazó por mucho tiempo a causa de sus miedos; también se ocupó de visitar todas las habitaciones del Palacio, puesto que prácticamente estaba confinada a su habitación o los jardines. Durante un día de primavera, decidió visitar la habitación de sus padres, esperando reconciliarse con los recuerdos de su infancia y el aislamiento en que, hasta cierto punto, se vio obligada a vivir._

_Gracias a Gerda, la habitación estaba limpia y arreglada, sus pertenencias permanecían como antes que de marcharan, cada objeto estaba en su lugar y la sensación de atemporalidad le atravesaba el corazón. Vagó por la habitación, tocando el dosel de la cama, el ropero, las suaves cortinas; abrió el tocador de su madre y su conocida esencia de lirios le dio de lleno mientas jugueteaba con los aretes y pulseras que recordaba tan bien en la antigua reina. Siguió abriendo cajones hasta que un encontró un sobre con su nombre escrito en una florida caligrafía; rompió el sello de laca y tomó la carta del interior._

_ Mi querida Elsa._

_Una vez que tengas esta carta en tus manos, tu padre y yo habremos regresando de Corona; pronto, Príncipes, Reyes y Emperadores pedirán tu mano en matrimonio, quizá sientas que es muy pronto, sin embargo, en estos menesteres, el tiempo no es un lujo del que, como regentes, podamos disponer._

_Te contaré una historia, una que jamás escuchaste cuando, siento niña, te relaté para que conciliaras el sueño. Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano, un viudo perteneciente a la nobleza vivía con su única hija; la joven estaba prometida al hijo de un Lord, alguien de su estatus y que conocía al menos un poco, sin embargo, la joven no estaba enamorada de él a pesar de ser un hombre gentil y bondadoso. Un día, montando a caballo por el bosque, la chica encontró a un apuesto joven descansando junto a su caballo cerca del lago; era muy bien parecido, su sonrisa brillaba como el sol y sus ojos tenían la profundidad del mar, fue amor a primera vista. Se reunieron en secreto todos los días por varios meses y cada momento sólo les confirmaba sus sentimientos; el joven conocía perfectamente la identidad de la chica, sin embargo, mantenía la propia como un secreto, cambiando de tema cada vez que ella preguntaba algo personal, sólo conocía su primer nombre. En uno de sus encuentros, el joven le declaró su amor y aunque eso la hizo la mujer más feliz en el mundo, lo rechazó y le contó sobre su compromiso, a ambos se les rompió el corazón. Decidieron cesar sus encuentros, pero a las semanas, la joven comenzó a recibir cartas de amor firmadas como "A.A.", sólo podía especular. La joven habló con su padre, puesto que no soportaba la idea se estar comprometida con el Lord, la noticia corrió como pólvora._

_A los pocos días, un emisario real llegó a las tierras del noble y anunció la llegada del Príncipe; a los tres días del anuncio, el joven con quien se encontraba junto al lago llegó vestido en sus ropajes Reales y acompañado de su corte, descubrió al fin que era el Príncipe Heredero, visitando al padre de la joven para pedir su mano en matrimonio. Ella aceptó. Se casaron, vivieron juntos por siempre y tuvieron a las dos hijas más hermosas que hubieran podido desear._

_Nunca antes te conté esta historia, mi querida Elsa, puesto que es la mía y hay algunas que deben ser contadas sólo cuando tiempo es apropiado. Tu padre y yo estamos conscientes de tus sentimientos hacia la Señorita Porter y que los mismos son correspondidos, justo como debe ser con el verdadero amor; hemos estado equivocados todo este tiempo pidiéndote que niegues tus sentimientos y alejándote de tu hermana, pues sólo en compañía de quienes te aman, te veo vivir de verdad._

_Como mencioné antes, los pretendientes vendrán en poco tiempo, pero sólo tú tienes la decisión de aceptarlos o rechazarlos, así como a tus sentimientos. La puerta es el amor, no la cierres negando quién eres, pues aquellos a quienes les molesta no les debe importar y a quienes les importa, no les molesta._

_-Tu madre que te ama._

_-¿Elsa?- la voz de Anna rompió el silencio de sus sollozos; la pelirroja se sentó junto a su hermana y la abrazó mientras secaba sus lágrimas. -¿Qué pasa?-por toda respuesta, la joven Reina le entregó la carta, la joven la leyó mientras sonreía también con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Lo sabían, Anna, siempre lo supieron- dijo Elsa en un susurro._

_-Todos lo sabíamos, siempre fueron demasiado obvias- contestó su hermana con una risilla lacrimosa, la Reina sonrió con tristeza. _

_-Lo arruiné._

_-Pensaste lo mismo sobre nosotras y aquí estoy, ahora es tiempo de que encuentres a Jane y tengan su final feliz._

_-Quizá ya no siente lo mismo por mí._

_-No lo creo._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?_

_-Porque es un amor verdadero._

Jane no podía conciliar el sueño así que fue a caminar; con la luna como su guía, decidió ir al lago junto a la cascada; conocía cada árbol, cada rama, cada raíz de su actual hogar.

-¡Maldita sea!-dijo tropezando con una raíz…quizá olvidó esa; una vez en su destino, se despojó de la ropa y corrió al agua fría; nadó por un rato, deseando que pudiera lavar su mente así como su cuerpo, Jane deseaba olvidar y perdonar, empezar de nuevo. Flotando de cara al cielo, rodeada del cuerpo de agua, su mente voló junto a las constelaciones que aprendió tan bien de niña.

_-Esa de ahí es la Osa Menor-señaló Jane, de entonces dieciséis años, desde la manta de lana que compartía con la joven Princesa sobre el invernadero; ambas se habían fugado de la habitación de Elsa, pues la joven le prometió ver las estrellas como regalo de cumpleaños –los viajeros solían usarla como estrella guía para encontrar el norte y orientarse._

_-Es hermoso- murmuró Elsa- ¿tu padre te enseñó todo eso?- la chica asintió._

_-Mi padre piensa que podría ser útil- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, una expresión de tristeza cruzó los ojos de la rubia, Jane tomó su mano enguantada -¿Qué pasa, querida?_

_-Es que-Elsa titubeó- desearía poder pasar más tiempo con mis padres sin temor a herirlos.- En una ocasión, Archimedes le dijo a si hija que las acciones valen más que mil palabras, así que sólo se inclinó y tomó a la chica entre sus brazos atrayéndola a sí._

_-No sé qué decirte, Elsa, quisiera poder ayudarte- se quedaron abrazadas en silencio por largo rato._

_-No sé si podría identificar la Osa Menor o cualquier otra constelación con tanta facilidad- dijo la Princesa sumergida en sus cavilaciones, sus ojos se tornaron al pálido cuerpo celeste en el cielo. –Creo que me gusta más la luna._

_-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?_

_-Bueno, es más grande, más brillante y siempre está ahí aunque no puedas verla; tampoco importa la estación, siempre será la misma luna- Jane sonrió apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Elsa._

_-Suena hermoso, Su Alteza.- Quedaron frente a frente, diferentes tipos de azul se encontraron. –Tengo otro regalo para ti.- Susurró._

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Cierra los ojos.- Así lo hizo, una mano acunó su mejilla y una suave caricia rozó sus labios, era una sensación nueva, pero la recordaba vagamente de cierta noche de tormenta; se besaron con torpeza, con la castidad e inocencia del primer beso; al separarse, se sonrieron con timidez._

_-Te quiero, Jane.- Le aseguró la Princesa con su joven corazón._

_-También te quiero, Elsa.- La noche guardó su cariño como secreto, teniendo la luna llena y las estrellas como únicos testigos de sus sentimientos._

Jane miró al cielo, sus dedos rozaron sus labios, saboreando el recuerdo de su primer beso real; sus ojos se dirigieron a la luna y le vinieron a la mente las historias que su padre le contaba sobre cómo dicho astro controlaba las olas, así como los ciclos de las mujeres; sin embargo, los propios se guiaban a un ritmo diferente; sus yemas descendieron lentamente hasta que su palma se posó sobre su vientre. Cerró los ojos.

-¿También saldrás hoy?- Le preguntó Kristoff durante el desayuno, Elsa ya estaba vestida en sus ahora usuales pantalones caqui, botas con camisa azul pálido y su mochila tipo mensajero en el suelo.

-Quizá- dijo dando un sorbo a su té, el chico le sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Inicialmente venía algo así como tu guardaespaldas, pero te va bastante bien sin mí.

-Kristoff, no era mi intención…

-Perdón, no lo dije como quería, el punto es que te ves tranquila; esa chica Jane debe tener algo que ver, ¿no?- se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Quizá- murmuró, el chico soltó una carcajada.

-Pero ya, en serio, debes hablar pronto con ella, sólo nos quedan un par de semanas.

-Lo sé, es sólo que…no sé por dónde empezar.

-Vamos, lo que sea que hayas hecho no puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?- la expresión en la cara de Elsa lo hizo reconsiderar sus palabras. –Bien, quizá sí lo fue; el punto es que ahora eres otra persona, Anna lo dice todo el tiempo y vaya que su historia fue complicada, ella puede atestiguar por ti.

-Suena como un buen plan, ¿alguna idea?

-Bueno, quizá podrían hacer algo juntas, ya sabes, como cuando eran pequeñas.

-En serio, ¿cómo se te ocurre todo esto?

-Culpa a los trolls.- Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

La mente de Elsa estaba puesta en volver a encontrar a Jane, en hablar con ella, decirle todo y arreglar las cosas, entonces le pediría que regresara a Arendelle para vivir juntas como siempre soñaron, incluso pedirle que fuera su consorte y…¡alto! Quizá se estaba apresurando. La Reina llegó al acantilado una vez más y se sentó, sacó su bitácora y continuó el dibujo del día anterior.

-¡Vaya! Has mejorado mucho- una suave voz dijo a su espalda, Elsa sonrió y se volvió. -¿Por qué no te asusté?

-Hiciste demasiado ruido, querida; al principio pensé que era un elefante perdido.

-Me alegra saber que regresó su sentido del humor, Princesa- dijo la chica sacándole la lengua y sentándose a su lado.

-Reina- Jane se volvió a verla. –Hace dos años me convertí en la Reina de Arendelle.- Ambas dejaron que se asentara la información.

-Reina- murmuró la chica del cabello castaño- me fui por mucho tiempo.

-Así es, pero todo fue mi culpa.

-No lo puedo negar- el tono de Jane sonó más enojado de lo que esperaba; viendo la mirada de dolor de Elsa, la chica tomó la mano de la rubia. –Ya no usas guantes- señaló en voz baja.

-Tampoco tú.- Poco a poco, sus dedos se entrelazaron, más como un acto reflejo que como una acción premeditada. –Te extrañé, Jane.

-No es cierto- una mirada enojada y resentida atravesó las orbes cerúleas, ambas aterradas de la reacción de la otra.

-Es cierto; fui una tonta, extrañé tu risa, verte sonreír, tus bromas a mis costillas; extrañé tus manos, tu voz, tu conocimiento, tus labios, los dulces detalles que siempre tuviste conmigo. Te extrañé, Jane, a todo lo que eres.- Ambas tenían lágrimas en los ojos, una parte de la naturalista sentía lo mismo, mientras que la otra sólo quería cultivar su enojo.

-¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de eso?- respondió en un tono duro e irónico, intentando no romperse otra vez frente a la persona que la destrozó en mil pedazos.

-Hace cinco años, tres meses, dos semanas y cinco días- respondió la Reina conteniendo el llanto- desde que fui tan estúpida para dejarte ir.- Nunca sabrían quién se movió primero, pero de repente, estaban abrazadas, las lágrimas corrían libremente y los corazones latían al unísono; todo el enojo, el resentimiento y el dolor desapareció, quizá por instantes, pero liberó sus almas. Volvían a estar en casa.


	9. Chapter 9

**¿Podría ser posible una actualización tan pronto? Todo parece indicar que sí. Nuevamente, gracias a todos quienes dejan sus **_**reviews**_** y comentarios, no hay palabras para expresarles mi gratitud…es en serio, gente.**

**Éste capítulo es plenamente **_**flashback**_**, sin embargo, me gustaría mencionar un par de cosas; primero que nada, hay contenido **_**femlash**_** (sí, chicas con chicas, ¡qué escándalo!), si no les gusta NO LO LEAN, sólo sáltense a la última parte para descubrir el final. Segundo, si son muy susceptibles a éste tipo de material, no lo lean en la escuela, el trabajo, el transporte público o en la reunión familiar de la que intentan librarse. Finalmente, ya para culminar la historia, los diálogos de Elsa tienen dos tipografías, la itálica (o inclinada, pues) es lo que dice en diálogo real y la letra regular, es su pensamiento interno o sus verdaderas emociones; para darse una idea de cómo sonaría, escuchen "**_**Now I'm all messed up"**_** de Tegan and Sara, que sirvió de inspiración precisamente para eso.**

**Sin más por el momento, sólo me queda reiterar que Tarzan, Frozen y sus personajes, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Parte IX**

_-El Rey ha muerto, larga vida a la Reina- Elsa de dieciocho años, oyó el clamor desde su habitación; las palabras reverberando por todo el país, el dolor en su corazón haciéndole casi imposible el respirar; la habitación comenzó a enfriarse y la nieve cubrió cada esquina, incluso se negó a hablar con Jane._

_Por miedo, no pudo asistir al funeral de sus padres y no habló con Anna; se dio cuenta que sólo se tenían la una a la otra, estaban solas. Elsa lloró hasta quedarse dormida en el piso congelado junto a la puerta, de repente, llamaron a la puerta._

_-¿Elsa? Por favor, querida, abre la puerta.- Dijo Jane en una voz suave; la obedeció con desgana; la chica frente a ella llevaba un sencillo vestido negro y sus manos estaban cubiertas con guantes oscuros; se vieron una a la otra, sin saber qué hacer. La nueva reina comenzó a sollozar y se lanzó a los brazos de la chica del cabello castaño que la abrazó con fuerza, intentando calmarla y susurrándole dulces palabras._

_-Se fueron-dijo Elsa en voz baja una vez que se calmó lo suficiente para hablar; estaban sentadas al borde de la cama, Jane se mantuvo cerca._

_-Sé que nada de lo que diga o haga te podrá hacer sentir mejor, querida, pero tienes que ser fuerte.- El silencio las rodeó._

_-No sé qué voy a hacer, no sé cómo dirigir un Reino- Elsa comenzó a asustarse y la nieve volvió a aparecer, Jane tiritó._

_-Cuenta hasta cinco conmigo, Elsa- así lo hicieron y, poco a poco, la rubia logró calmarse. –Lo harás de maravilla, querida; sé que serás una de las mejores Reinas que Arendelle tenga.- Se sonrieron con dulzura y la castaña se inclinó a besar la frente de la joven Regente con adoración en sus ojos; Elsa acunó el rostro de Jane con una gélida mano para después besarla con suavidad, su lengua recorriendo con ligereza los labios de su amada; profundizó el beso y la rubia se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella. –Elsa-dijo preocupada- no creo que sea una buena idea.- Elsa la besó suavemente mientras de sus ojos cerúleos caían lágrimas saladas._

_-Por favor, Jane, te necesito.- La voz rota de su amada le perforó el corazón; sabía que no era lo correcto, pero no tuvo la voluntad para detener a su cuerpo de actuar, a su corazón de sentir, sucumbió. _

_El cielo estaba despierto y ellas también. Despacio, poco a poco, se quitaron los guantes; ojos viendo con deseo; besos y caricias anhelando, sus manos comenzaron a vagar por tierras vírgenes; piel desnuda tentando montañas, valles y cuevas cubiertos de tela. Las jóvenes amantes se despojaron de sus prendas con la inocencia de la primera vez, cada una extasiada al encontrar un cuerpo tan igual y diferente a la vez. Las mitades del copo de nieve chocaron._

_-¿Está mal si te digo que he soñado con hacerte esto, amor mío?- preguntó Jane en un susurro mientras sus dedos jugaban ociosamente con los suaves montes de la rubia._

_-No, querida- respondió con voz entrecortada, disfrutando al ver que la castaña arqueaba la espalda y gemía al sentir las cortas uñas de Elsa trazando un camino entre sus omóplatos. –He soñado lo mismo._

_A través del método científico, Jane descubrió como obtener las respuestas deseadas; dónde una caricia hacía estremecer a Elsa, dónde un beso la hacía gemir, cuándo un movimiento de la lengua la hacía pedir más. La rubia, por su parte, adaptó el conocimiento de las novelas románticas que logró contrabandear de la biblioteca del Castillo, los cuales eran con seguridad la herencia de algún familiar desconocido; no podía estar más complacida con cada sonido, blasfemia y ruego que emanaba de la garganta de su amante._

_Labios rozando, piel encontrándose, manos provocando. Las respiraciones se aceleraron y los corazones latieron como uno solo. –Jane, te necesito- murmuró la rubia debajo de Jane, tomó su mano y la dirigió al sur de su anatomía mientras sus dientes jugaban con el lóbulo de su oreja. Dubitativa, la chica puso sus dedos en la entrada de la rubia, cubriéndolos de su esencia, un gruñido profundo y gutural emergió de la garganta de Elsa._

_-Dime si te lastimo.- Dijo Jane con timidez, viéndola con dulzura._

_-Jamás podrías lastimarme.- Respondió con una sonrisa. Despacio se adentró en ella y la cálida humedad recibió a la joven naturalista; la chica debajo de ella siseó y se aferró a la espalda de su amante, Jane se quedó quita un instante, permitiéndole familiarizarse con la sensación; luego de un par de movimientos, le siguió un segundo. No queriendo ser egoísta en su primer encuentro, Elsa se posicionó entre los muslos de Jane. –¿Me permitirías?-dijo._

_-Pensé que no lo preguntarías, querida.- Una tierna sonrisa surcó sus labios. Se movieron juntas, en perfecta sincronía a la coreografía ancestral que acababan de descubrir, rompieron el silencio de la noche en la alcoba con sus voces en crescendo. Besándose con ojos ciegos, sus caderas se movían desesperadas por culminar. Por primera vez, Elsa sintió calor en su cuerpo…y lo amó._

_-Jane, no voy a aguantar mucho.- Dijo la rubia en un sollozo._

_-Espérame, Elsa- rogó desesperada, moviéndose con mayor rapidez sobre su amante._

_Entonces, sucedió._

_Una explosión de luz._

_Electricidad sacudiendo sus cuerpos._

_Gritos de placer atravesando el silencio._

_Manos aferrándose, desesperadas por prolongar la sensación._

_Placer nublando los sentidos._

_Se besaron y Jane se acurrucó al lado de Elsa, besando su hombro con suavidad y exhalando un suspiro que aligeró su alma serena._

_Elsa se quedó quieta pensando en sus acciones. Sí, se sentía amada por Jane, su corazón estaba en paz y su alma al fin había encontrado la calma luego del terrible día vivido; sin embargo, ahora era la Reina, en tres años más sería la coronación y eso significaba más responsabilidades, una imagen que preservar, un Reino que dirigir…un heredero que engendrar; lo último no era posible con una mujer a su lado, sin importar que tan feliz la hiciera o cuán fuertes fueran sus sentimientos hacia ella. Debía dejarla ir, dejarla ser libre y vivir su vida y encontrar a alguien que pudiera amarla al menos una mínima parte de lo mucho que Elsa la amaba. Jane tenía que encontrar a alguien que no estuviera aterrado de compartir su vida para siempre; la joven Regente debía romper su relación para que su amada pudiera ser feliz a la larga._

_-El amor ha agitado mis entrañas/como el huracán que sacude/monte abajo las encinas- susurró Jane en una dulce voz que sacó a Elsa de sus cavilaciones. _

_-¿De quién es eso?_

_-Safo, creo que te he leído algunos de sus poemas._

_-Ah, claro; ya lo recuerdo.- Jane se ciñó más a ella, compartiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos._

_-Te amo, Elsa.- La chica se quedó de una pieza, percibiendo su incomodidad y sin obtener una respuesta, se preocupó. -¿Te encuentras bien, amada mía?- Por toda respuesta, Elsa se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana, bañando su cuerpo desnudo en el pálido halo de luz de luna; Jane se maravilló con la hermosa visión frente a ella. Sin saber lo que pensaba la joven tras de sí, los ojos de Elsa se cubrieron de lágrimas._

_-Esto está mal.- Susurró._

_-¿Disculpa?- dijo sobresaltada, esperando que Elsa repitiera sus palabras. Copos de nieve aparecieron de la nada. –¿Elsa, qué acabas de decir?- salió del lecho y comenzó a vestirse._

_-Fue un error, Jane-dijo en voz más alta –estuvo mal.- Se rompió su corazón al ver las orbes turquesas que tanto amaba cubrirse de lágrimas._

_-¿Qué?- Estoica, Elsa tomó la bata de la silla junto a la ventana y se la puso._

_-Fue un terrible error-dijo._ No, no lo fue, jamás lo será.

_-Elsa, es…es mentira; nos amamos, siempre nos hemos amado._

_-No.- _Sí._ –En realidad, nunca te amé, Jane; era muy chica, estaba confundida y necesitaba atención.-_ Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré.

_-Por favor, Elsa, por favor. Vamos…vamos a sentarnos y a hablar de esto, por favor._

_-No hay motivo para hacerlo, Jane._

_-¡Mírame! Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mí, que desprecias mi presencia.- Silencio, Elsa tomó un instante para dominar sus emociones y actuar su papel, sin importar cuán doloroso fuera._

_-No tengo sentimientos por ti-_ Los tengo, te amo_. –Siempre ha sido un error tenerte aquí.-_ No es cierto, me enseñaste a lidiar conmigo.

_-Mientes- Repitió Jane, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos con lluvia en las tormentas que tanto temía._

_-No miento-_ Lo hago._ Elsa se volvió para esconder su rostro y sus sentimientos de Jane, pues la chica siempre supo leer sus expresiones como un libro más; respiró profundo y las lágrimas también cayeron de su rostro. –No te amo, Jane.-_ Te amo._ –Debes irte.-_ Quédate, por favor._ –Quiero estar sola.- _No quiero estar sola.

_-Elsa, nadie quiere estar sola._

_-Te equivocas, yo sí. - _ Tienes razón, no quiero._ –Jane, por favor vete y nunca vuelvas.-_ Jane, por favor quédate y nunca me dejes. _–No deseo verte nunca más.- _Tengo miedo.

_A su espalda, Jane sollozó; pudo oírla, sentir su enojo._

_-Tenías razón, querida- Jane escupió la palabra que usualmente le decía llena de afecto –eres un maldito monstruo.- Se puso sus guantes y se fue dando la media vuelta sin voltear sobre el hombro para ver a Elsa por última vez; le dolió más de lo esperado. No hubo gritos no violencia física, sólo la joven que amaba siendo la dama que amaba con todo su corazón aún y que la dejó partir llena de enojo y resentimiento. La habitación se cubrió de nieve y el cristal de la ventana se cubrió de una gruesa capa de hielo. La imagen de una chica rubia le devolvió una mirada rota._

_-Se han puesto la luna/ y las pléyades. Es medianoche/ Pasa el tiempo/ Y yo sigo durmiendo sola.- Recitó los versos de Safo y las palabras le calaron profundo en el corazón; esperó un tiempo prudente hasta estar segura que Jane ya se habría alejado de sus aposentos, sólo entonces, se permitió romper su fachada y llorar. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Pues bien, nos volvemos a encontrar. Les agradezco su interés por esta pequeña historia que comenzó como un pequeño ejercicio de escritura, ha avanzado más de lo que pensé y me ha dado inesperadas alegrías al ver los **_**reviews**_** que han sido tan amables de dejar, mi ineptitud social y yo se los agradecemos de corazón; de igual manera, los invito a que continúen regalándome sus impresiones y comentarios, pues me ayuda en el proceso creativo y saber qué piensan respecto a estos personajes y las situaciones que les toca vivir.**

**Por otra parte, les agradezco la paciencia para la actualización y espero les agrade la misma. Así también los invito a darse una vuelta por la historia **_**"Un corazón helado"**_** de mi colega **_**Berelince**_**, quien regresó con una bella actualización del fic antes mencionado; les recomiendo leerlo si tienen oportunidad, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán, pueden encontrarla dentro de mis favoritos.**

**Sin más que agregar, reitero mi gratitud a ustedes, les agradeceré sus comentarios en forma de **_**reviews**_** y les recuerdo que "Tarzan", "Frozen" y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. **

**Parte X.**

Las jóvenes permanecieron abrazadas por un tiempo aunque el llanto había terminado y se sumieron en un silencio tranquilizante; Elsa pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Jane, quien no pudo reprimir un bostezo, la rubia se sonrió.

-Sabes que eso hace que me de sueño.

-Es bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian, querida.- Besó su frente con dulzura y ambas suspiraron.

-Es la segunda vez que te encuentro aquí- señaló Jane –no has estado en el mismo lugar dos veces.

-Me agrada la vista desde aquí, además tenía un boceto que terminar y…espera, la última vez que estuve aquí sólo vi a ese pequeño diablillo tuyo.- La chica se sonrojó avergonzada y apartó la mirada. -¿Me has estado siguiendo?

-¡No, claro que no! Sólo me estaba asegurando que no te metieras en problemas- contestó con mucha rapidez, tropezando con sus palabras.

-Bien, entonces me parece que enviaste a ese pequeño monstruo.- Dijo Elsa acentuando su sonrisa burlona con una ceja alzada.

-¡Deja de decir que Kima es un monstruo!- la rubia soltó una risilla. –Y no, no lo envié, al parecer se siente atraído por ti…aunque no puedo culparlo- la última parte la dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Sigues siendo encantadora al hablar.- Murmuró Elsa, se vieron y rompieron a reír; la rubia tomó la mano de Jane y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Desearía que pudiéramos regresar a como éramos antes.- Dijo la rubia con una triste sonrisa.

-También yo.- se sonrojó ante la caricia de un par de fríos labios. –Pero no podemos- la chica se puso de pie y caminó a la orilla del acantilado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Elsa sin dar crédito a dichas palabras, con el corazón acelerado y sintiendo más frías las yemas de los dedos mientras veía a Jane e intentaba adivinar sus acciones.

-Hice mi vida aquí, Elsa, ambas tomamos nuestras decisiones; ya no somos las mismas personas, han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos cinco años.- Sus manos se posaron sobre su vientre sin que fuera consciente de ello.

-Lo sé, cambié; ambas lo hicimos- la rubia se puso de pie y se acercó con sigilo a Jane. –Me reconcilié conmigo, con mis sentimientos- susurró –estoy incompleta sin ti.

-Igual yo- respondió la chica de cabello castaño girándose, quedando de frente a Elsa. –Pero me hiciste daño, me rompiste en mil pedazos- Entrelazaron sus dedos con miradas tristes.

-Permíteme arreglarlo, Jane- la mirada cerúlea se perdió en orbes turquesa. –Permíteme demostrarte que soy una persona diferente.- La naturalista consideró sus palabras, amaba a Elsa y la extrañaba más que nada; pero era recelosa del pasado y, más aún, de la incertidumbre del futuro, del futuro de _ambos_; la joven Reina parecía una nueva persona, sin embargo se encontraban en un ambiente de relativa calma y había mucho por descubrir, toda una vida por delante; en un gesto distraído, Jane acarició el dorso de la mano de Elsa con su pulgar.

-Vayamos despacio- su suave sonrisa entibió el corazón de Elsa.

_Una joven Jane de quince años pasaba las páginas del libro con los ojos perdidos en las palabras, sin hacer un esfuerzo real en leer o entender el texto; la noche anterior fue la primera de muchas que pasaría en el castillo de Arendelle, sin embargo, aquella en particular fue especial por otro motivo: su estupidez. Claro, el miedo a la tormenta, la cercanía con Elsa y la paz que le infundió fueron emociones demasiado fuertes, pero no eran una excusa para besar a la rubia Princesa; aunque, por otro lado, no la rechazó…quizá porque estaba dormida; la chica se pasó las manos por su sedosa cabellera en un claro gesto de frustración, intentando olvidar la suavidad de esos dulces labios; ¿cuál era su problema? ¡Prácticamente se aprovechó de Elsa! Gruñó y se recargó en la silla con pesadez, acariciando distraída sus propios labios._

_-¿Qué te perturba, mi querida Jane?- preguntó su padre sentándose frente a ella con una taza de té._

_-¿Qué te hace creer que algo me perturba, padre?_

_-Bueno, a menos que hayas desarrollado la habilidad de leer libros que están al revés, creo que no has estado prestando atención a tu lectura por la última media hora.- La chica se sonrojó al percatarse que el libro estaba de cabeza, dándole la razón a su padre, quien soltó una risita. –Puede que no sepa muchas cosas, pero sé cuándo algo ronda la mente de mi hija.- Jane movía sus manos en un claro gesto de nerviosismo, su padre sonrió para alentarla a hablar con él._

"_Bueno, ¿es…normal en el reino animal cuando una criatura se siente atraía por otra…de su mismo sexo?- su padre enarcó las cejas –leí algo de eso el otro día y, honestamente, me pareció ridículo- se apresuró a añadir y poniéndose colorada hasta las orejas._

_-Pues, es algo ciertamente normal, incluso algunos chimpancés desarrollan ese comportamiento, puede ser parte de su naturaleza._

_-¿Pero qué hay de las personas? ¿Crees que también es normal en los humanos?_

_-También somos animales, ¿por qué no sería normal? No es una enfermedad.- La joven sopesó las palabras de su padre. –Háblame, querida- dijo posando su mano sobre las de su hija._

_-Bueno, hay una…joven a la que conocí y puedo o no haber desarrollado sentimientos por ella.- Archimedes escondió su sonrisa detrás de la taza._

_-¿Y esta joven que mencionas tiene sentimientos por ti?_

_-Quizá…no estoy segura._

_-En ese caso, sólo hay una manera de saberlo- dijo con una sonrisa –prueba y error, mi querida Jane, la ciencia es la solución.- La chica le sonrió con timidez._

_-Gracias, padre.- Archimedes se puso de pie y besó la frente de su hija._

_-De nada…y creo que Elsa está interesada en ti.- Jane se sonrojó al instante._

Decidieron bajar al lago bajo el acantilado para que Elsa pudiera ver de cerca la cascada; luego de un rato, la frente de Jane se cubrió de sudor, mientras que la Reina seguía tan fresca como siempre.

-¿Cómo es que no estás muriendo de calor y yo estoy bañada en sudor?- preguntó ligeramente molesta.

-¿Eh? Oh, bueno, sucede que regulo mi temperatura corporal. Comencé a sentir mucho calor durante el camino y me resultó por demás desagradable, por lo que comencé a practicar en el trayecto; me mantengo fría la mayor parte del tiempo si me concentro lo suficiente; el pobre Kristoff es quien más ha sufrido.

-¿Kristoff?- preguntó Jane confundida.

-Es un buen amigo mío y el Maestro de Hielo en Arendelle; desde que comencé mis caminatas solitarias decidí dejarle un cubo de hielo, al parecer lo disfruta mucho, por otra parte, tengo la teoría que sólo me acompañaba en mis expediciones por el frío que irradio. Ha estado saliendo con Anna.- La castaña le sonrió.

-Es difícil imaginar que la pequeña Princesa Anna haya crecido, ¿cómo está?

-Bastante bien, sigue siendo un rayo de luz; ambos hacen una linda pareja.

-¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que serías la hermana celosa que le ahuyentaría a los chicos.

-¡Y lo hice! Este hombre en particular nos hizo mucho daño a mi hermana y a mí; le hizo creer que la amaba, pero en realidad…intentaba robar mi corona; casi pierdo a mi hermana.

-Vaya, al parecer nunca te aburres en Arendelle, ¿me equivoco?- ambas rieron. –Llegamos- dijo Jane con una amplia sonrisa al ver la expresión de Elsa; la rubia quedó boquiabierta ante la majestuosa visión frente a ella; el potente rugido de la cascada sorprendió a la joven Reina.

-Es hermoso- susurró.

-Ciertamente, querida, es cautivador- le respondió sin apartar la mirada de la rubia, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar la visión de una Elsa sorprendida, una emoción difícil de apreciar en su amiga que, incluso, tenía un nuevo brillo en los ojos; de repente, se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Jane, sería inapropiado decirte que estoy celosa de la vista que tienes sólo para ti? ¿Jane?- Elsa se vio alrededor percatándose que estaba sola. –Jane, ¿dónde estás?- De repente, un par de manos serpentearon por su cintura, levantándola del suelo, la risa traviesa de su amiga canturreándole junto al oído. -¡Jane, bájame! ¡No es gracioso!

-¿Te parece? Lo encuentro bastante entretenido.- Comenzó a columpiarse lentamente en la rama mientras la joven en sus brazos se revolvía lo más posible. –Elsa, detente o ambas caeremos.

-¿Y exactamente qué intentas hacer?- le gritó.

-Pues…nadar un rato- comenzó a columpiarse más rápido, y la rubia se sonrojó una vez que se percató de lo fuerte que se había vuelto su amiga; Elsa estaba tan distraía en la sensación del delgado cuerpo junto a ella que no prestó atención a las palabras que eran familiares de Jane. –Uno…dos…y…-

-Espera, que vas a hac…- con un sonoro "tres", Elsa se sintió caer mientras un grito de alegría de Jane le perforó los oídos.

_-No te atreves.- la sonrisa burlona de una Jane retaba a la joven Elsa de, entonces, catorce años, la rubia resopló viéndola con enojo._

_-Es ridículo y está más allá de mi entendimiento por qué lo haría.- Era una cálida tarde de verano y ambas jóvenes estaban en los jardines, sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol junto al estanque._

_-¡Sólo por diversión, Elsa!- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo, su amiga puso los ojos en blanco._

_-Hay otras cosas divertidas que hacer para divertirse sin necesidad de terminar empapadas.- respondió; eran frecuentes las ocasiones en que la castaña quería ver el lado relajado de Elsa, oír por primera vez esa risa despreocupada que sabía existía en su interior; las aventuras siempre sacan a flote lo mejor de nosotros, por lo que Jane decidió molestarla hasta conseguir la respuesta deseada: saltar al estanque desde una de las ramas del árbol._

_-Ah, ya veo; tienes miedo- la castaña rio con sorna al ver que la joven Princesa sacaba el pecho en un intento de verse más valiente._

_-Por supuesto que no._

_-Me temo que sí._

_-Estás equivocada._

_-Nunca me equivoco, su alteza._

_-Lo estás._

_-Nop.- Jane remarcó el sonido de la "p", tratando de ocultar su sonrisa._

_-Lo haré- sentenció Elsa luego de pensarlo- Dime cómo._

_-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías- dijo con una sonrisa. Comenzaron a trepar por el árbol, les tomó largo rato llegar a la rama deseada puesto que Elsa no era tan diestra como Jane en el sutil arte de subir a los árboles._

_-Bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora qué?- dijo Elsa casi sin aliento._

_-Contaré hasta tres y entonces saltaremos al estanque, en realidad no hay ciencia en ello.- La rubia vio a su amiga como si, de repente, le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Ambas sabían de sobra que Elsa no le tenía miedo a las alturas, de hecho, disfrutaba la sensación de poder y libertad que sólo se puede dar en distancias elevadas, sin embargo, no estaba tan segura sobre la caída. –Puedes negarte si gustas, entenderé que estés asustada._

_-A tu señal- dijo con poca convicción; los brazos de Jane serpentearon con inocencia por la cintura de Elsa, la rubia se sonrojó- ¿exactamente qué intentas hacer? _

_-Pues…nadar un rato- también se sonrojó. –A las tres; uno…_

_-Bien, dime cuándo, estoy lista._

_-Dos…_

_-Estoy más que lis…- antes que Elsa pudiera reunir la fuerza necesaria y concentrarse lo suficiente en no sentir pánico, Jane se dejó caer con ella entre sus brazos al sonoro grito de "tres"; la descarga de adrenalina corrió por sus venas y, cuando menos lo esperaban, cayeron al agua que estaba inesperadamente helada. Una vez que salieron a la superficie, Jane dio un grito, nadando lo más rápido posible para salir del estanque con la risa de Elsa de lleno en sus oídos._

_-Creí que esta era tu intención, querida- dijo Elsa desde el estanque, una vez que vio a su amiga sentándose bajo el árbol y frotándose los brazos intentando darse calor._

_-¡No pensé que fueras a congelar el estanque!-le respondió indignada mientras le castañeaban los dientes._

_-La próxima vez deberíamos apostar- Elsa sonreía mientras nadaba despacio hacia la orilla. –Podría obtener un premio y congelarte al mismo tiempo; una victoria doble.- Congeló el agua con la que Jane intentó salpicarle la cara._

_-Eres la peor.- Se sintió agraviada por la burla de Elsa, sin embargo, se sintió bien consigo misma luego de escuchar el mágico sonido de su risa; podía estar empapada y congelándose, pero su corazón estaba alegre. Desafortunadamente, Jane no era tan buena como Elsa en resistir las temperaturas bajas, por lo que se enfermó de fiebre luego de su pequeña aventura, pasó las siguientes dos semanas guardando cama, sin embargo, cada día recibía pequeños paquetes con dulces y una nota con deseos de pronta recuperación a modo de disculpa de su querida Princesa._

Ambas jóvenes salieron a la superficie desesperadas por aire, fue entonces que Elsa escuchó la risa de Jane; se quitó los rubios mechones de la cara y perforó a la castaña con la mirada.

-He de admitir que estoy impresionada, cariño- dijo Jane nadando en círculos alrededor de la chica. –Pensé que pasaría las siguientes dos semanas enferma.

-Ya te lo dije, querida, estoy aprendiendo a controlarlo- respondió dando lentas brazadas a la orilla. –Puedo asegurarte que no soy la chica que solía ser; tú, por otra parte…- la Reina soltó un grito al sentir que algo le jalaba el tobillo, se volvió y encontró la traviesa sonrisa de su amiga junto antes que la salpicara en la cara. -¿Me está declarando la guerra, Señorita Porter?

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntaría, mi Reina.- Combatieron con agua hasta que les dolieron los brazos, sólo entonces, se permitieron nadar a la orilla y yacer bajo la sombra de un árbol, dejándose arrastrar lentamente por el sopor; sus cuerpos se movieron de modo inconsciente hasta encontrarse, abrazándose, deseando no separarse jamás. Ciertamente, hay cosas que nunca cambian.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Vaya! En esta ocasión no me tardé (tanto) en actualizar…creo. Les agradezco a todos sus **_**follows**_**, **_**favs**_**, pero sobre todo, sus **_**reviews**_**, sé que lo he dicho mil veces, pero en realidad, es lo que me ayuda para saber qué piensan de ésta historia y cómo han sentido la evolución de la misma.**

**Mi lado ñoño-lingüísta salió a flote en este capítulo, lo siento, hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden dejar de lado, lamento si les suena demasiado técnico, pero si tienen dudas al respecto, no es nada que un PM no pueda arreglar. Por otra parte, aquellos fans de Kima pueden estar complacidos con que el pequeño babuino regresa a las andadas; por cierto, respondiendo a la duda de todos (nadie, estaba siendo sarcástica) "kima" es la palabra en swahili para "mono" o "simio"…sí, no tenía imaginación para el nombre en el momento, se los dice la persona que le puso "Lontra" a una nutria de peluche (que significa "nutria" en italiano).**

**Por otra parte, me gustaría recordarles mi recomendación al fic **_**"Un corazón helado"**_** de mi colega Berelince, léanlo y ejerzan presión para que actualice pronto. Así mismo, les anuncio que al final del capítulo les tengo una sorpresa. ;)**

**Finalmente, les reitero mis más sinceros agradecimientos y les recuerdo que Tarzán, Frozen y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

Parte XI.

Los rayos de sol se filtraban entre las copas de los árboles; Elsa despertó poco a poco de su siesta, sintiéndose desorientada, vio a su alrededor y encontró a Jane Porter devolviéndole la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y los ojos llenos de amor.

-¿Dormiste bien, mi amor?- preguntó Jane en un susurro bajo.

-Sí, gracias- respondió, admirada por una visión tan maravillosa cerca de ella, una que extrañó por mucho tiempo

-Te ves tan tranquila cuando duermes- una caricia suave como pluma recorrió la mejilla de Elsa, sus dedos trazando con tranquilidad el contorno de su quijada sin quitar los ojos de la rubia. –Extrañaba despertar a tu lado.

-También lo extrañé, querida- se sonrieron con dulzura; entonces, sucedió, poco a poco, como en un sueño, la castaña se inclinó sobre la Reina; la rubia estaba sorprendida, sus labios estaban por rozarse, por fin, luego de anhelarla por cinco años, por fin volvería a besar a su amada.

-¿Kima? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Elsa se giró y vio a Jane de pie cerca de ella con los brazos llenos de fruta.

-Espera, ¿qué?- La rubia volteó hacia la chica que creía tener en sus brazos, un par de ojos cafés le devolvieron la mirada; mientras que gritaba a todo pulmón, el pequeño babuino se alejó corriendo y mofándose de la joven Reina.

Elsa rumió su enojo junto a un pedazo de banana; la risilla de Jane sólo alimentaba su molestia.

-Por favor, querida; tienes que aceptar que fue gracioso- dijo la castaña intentando aligerar el humor.

-Me alegra que encuentres divertido el que tu pequeño monstruo casi se haya aprovechado de mí.- dijo con desdén.

-No es un monstruo, es una lindura.- respondió tranquila acariciándole la barbilla para su beneplácito, el pequeño babuino estaba instalado en el hombro de Jane, compartiendo su comida.

-No logro comprender cómo fue que terminaron juntos.

-Pues, Kima estaba herido y perdido, era apenas un bebé; lo ayudé y cuidé hasta que se repuso; en su momento tuvo la oportunidad de regresar a su manada, pero al parecer me designó como su familia.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. –Es diferente estar con Kima a estar con Tarzán, a veces me sentía como una intrusa en su familia y eso empeoró luego de la muerte de mi padre; pero siento que encajo a la perfección con este pequeño, es como si pudiera entenderme. Nos encontramos junto cuando más nos necesitábamos, cuando estábamos solos.– Elsa sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón por dos razones: uno, le dolía la idea de Jane estando sola y lejos de todo y todos lo que conocía; segundo, era la primera vez que oía sobre el hombre misterioso en la vida de Jane. –Pero basta de esos recuerdos, hay mejores cosas de las cuales hablar, ¿no lo crees, cariño?

-E-estoy de acuerdo, querida- respondió, las palabras de Kristoff hicieron eco en su mente. -¿Te importaría mostrarme los alrededores? Sé que sería imposible encontrar una mejor guía que tú.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció con rapidez una vez que vio a Kima poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Nada me complacería más.- Se tomaron del brazo y caminaron sin rumbo fijo, únicamente buscando la cercanía de la otra.

_-Maldita lluvia- susurró Jane en un intento por reunir el coraje suficiente para afrontar el sonoro trueno que perforó el cielo; era la primera vez que estaba sola durante una tormenta, siempre tuvo a su padre, Tarzán o a Elsa para abrazarla y tranquilizarla, pero su padre estaba muerto, rechazó el amor de Tarzán y Elsa…sólo los cielos sabían cómo estaba Elsa. El diluvio la tomó por sorpresa, estaba tan ocupada intentando hacer un cuchillo que no se percató de las nubes negras en el horizonte, ahora estaba al menos a tres kilómetros de la casa del árbol._

_Se abrazó las rodillas intentando no pensar en el rugido iracundo del cielo, así que se concentró en otros sonidos: los animales buscando refugio, de las gotas golpeando contra las rocas, el río fluyendo al mar; de repente, escuchó un llanto lastimero. Movida por la curiosidad, Jane hizo acopio de todo su valor y salió en búsqueda de quien profería aquel lamento, lo cual, no le tomó mucho; encontró a un babuino pequeño, mal alimentado y con varias heridas atrapado en la cornisa de un árbol; hablándole en voz baja, lo tomó y lo llevó con ella._

_Al principio, el simio desconfiaba de Jane dado que nunca había visto un primate tan alto y extraño, pero con el paso de los días, comenzaron a abrirse el uno con el otro; Jane le enseñó su idioma, así como aprendió el del babuino; dado que no tenía nombre, la chica se ofreció a otorgarle uno, aceptó y estuvo de acuerdo en la propuesta de la joven, la cual, era la única palabra que conocía en swahili: Kima. _

-…y así, Kima derrotó a tres cocodrilos con una sola mano y una roca, o eso dice.- Jane terminó de interpretar las palabras del babuino para Elsa; Kima le sonreía a la rubia de manera petulante, había muchos huecos en la historia, además encontraba poco probable que un simio de esa talla pudiera hacer semejantes proezas como pelear con cocodrilos; la castaña observó divertida el intercambio de miradas, al parecer querían iniciar una discusión pues se retaban con una sonrisa o una ceja arqueada.

-Suena como una gran aventura.- Dijo Elsa con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz; el babuino hizo algunos de esos sonidos a los que comenzaba a acostumbrarse y Jane soltó una carcajada. –¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de decir?

-Oh, nada, cariño; solo está siendo juguetón como siempre- respondió limpiándose una lágrima, de la nada, comenzó a sollozar mientras sus hombros se sacudían. –Siempre ha sido tan bueno- entonces tomó al babuino entre sus brazos. –Por favor, Kima, nunca me abandones- por un instante, Elsa y Kima intercambiaron miradas de confusión, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo recuperarse y corresponderle el abrazo con una sonrisa de victoria; la rubia resopló pero le recorrió la espalda con una mano intentando tranquilizarla, sin embargo, no pasaron ni cinco minutos antes que Jane regresara a su buen humor y le contara sobre los alrededores; Kima hizo un par de observaciones que la chica interpretó de buena gana.

-¿Podrías enseñarme?- preguntó Elsa.

-¿A hablar babuino?- la rubia asintió; Jane le sonrió, la tomó de la mano y se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Qué le gustaría que le enseñara, Su Alteza?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues, podría ser algo básico; siempre has sido una excelente profesora.- La sonrisa de Jane se ensanchó, pero se compuso pronto.

-Bien, empecemos.- Hizo una serie de sonidos tan extraños que Elsa no tuvo idea de cómo reproducir. –Sólo inténtalo, Elsa; concéntrate en mis labios.- Sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba, la rubia obedeció y dirigió su mirada directo a los labios que tan bien conocía; le tomó al menos quince minutos el lograr algunos de los sonidos básicos.

-Es más difícil de lo que parece.- dijo Elsa, claramente confundida con la enunciación de un sonido.

-No, no lo es…inténtalo de nuevo; pon la parte media de tu lengua en tu paladar.- La Reina lo intentó sin lograrlo. -¡Por favor, Elsa, sabes cómo mover la lengua!- ambas se sonrojaron. –Uh, digo…ponerla en el lugar correcto.- Jane usó todo su autocontrol para no golpearse la frente "sabes a qué me refiero.- Elsa decidió pasarlo por alto y seguir las instrucciones, al fin, haciendo la pronunciación correcta. -¡Fantástico, Elsa!- dijo la castaña –ahora intenta decirle la oración completa a Kima.- Tomando aire, se volvió hacia el babuino e hizo lo que le pidieron, la joven creyó haber hecho un buen trabajo hasta que el simio se enojó y se alejó haciendo ruidos enojados.

-Bien, ¿en qué me equivoqué?- preguntó molesta.

-Bueno, en la segunda parte hiciste un sonido explosivo en lugar de uno bilabial, así que en lugar de decirle a Kima que querías que fueran amigos, le dijiste que querías cenarlo.

-¿Todo eso por un sonido?

-Entre otros errores.

-Eres la peor- dijo fingiendo enojo- apuesto a que eso lo entiendes en cualquier idioma.

-Sólo estás celosa de que hablo babuino mejor que tú.

-Con toda la práctica que has tenido, eso está fuera de discusión.- Elsa le dio un pequeño empujón, pero debido a que Jane estaba poniéndose de pie, perdió el equilibrio jalando a la rubia sobre ella en su caída.

Tener a la Reina sobre ella, tan cerca pero tan lejos, era como un déjà vu; ninguna se atrevió a moverse un milímetro, el cabello trenzado de Elsa caía sobre su hombro y entre los senos de Jane; la castaña se maravilló con la luz filtrándose entre las hebras de cabello rubio platinado, con la piel clara reflejando la luz; se movió con lentitud y acunó suavemente la mejilla de la joven sobre ella.

-Otra vez debo estar soñando- pensó Elsa, pero la calidez de esa mano le hacía pensar lo contrario.

-Eres cautivadora, cariño" le susurró Jane; el instinto y el anhelo empujaron a Elsa a hacer un movimiento más atrevido, se inclinó hacia la chica debajo de su cuerpo sin romper contacto visual por temor a que fuera otro producto de su imaginación; estaban tan cerca, que podía sentir el cálido aliento de Jane contra sus labios, estuvieron a punto de besarse cuando apartaron a Elsa de un empujón. Kima regresó con sus sonidos de enojo; ambas rieron, una para ocultar su nerviosismo y la otra, para disfrazar su enojo…ese maldito babuino. –Vamos, Elsa- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie y alejándose del lugar lo más pronto posible para evitar el momento incómodo. –Hay otros lugares que quiero mostrarte.

Kima trepó al hombre de Jane en un solo movimiento, sin embargo, se volvió hacia la Reina con una sonrisilla de burlona. –Créeme, de verdad lo prepararía para la cena.- murmuró por lo bajo.

El sol se ponía en el horizonte y parecía incendiar el cielo, reflejando en el agua los vivos amarillos, rojos y naranjas del ocaso, ambas jóvenes observaban el espectáculo en un cómodo silencio.

-Es tan diferente de Arendelle- dijo la joven Regente –Sé que es el mismo atardecer, sin embargo pareciera que lo atestiguo por vez primera.

-A veces puedes ser muy poética, cariño.- dijo la naturalista con una pequeña sonrisa. Elsa se sonrojó, tomó un saquito de su mochila y se lo ofreció a la joven junto a ella.

-¿Me permites tentarte?- Jane la vio con una ceja enarcada, pero tomó el saquito de cualquier manera, la quijada le cayó al piso.

-¿Son…caramelos de menta?

-Prueba uno y dímero tú- La castaña obedeció y se llevó un dulce verde claro del tamaño de una canica pequeña a la boca, cerrando los ojos extasiada.

-En serio, en serio los extrañaba.- dijo al tiempo que le daba uno a Kima, el simio lo estudió y comió su dulce para pedir otro más.

-Parece que tu pequeño monstruo también tiene debilidad por los dulces.- sentenció la Elsa entre risillas.

-Eja e iama mosto a Kima- balbuceó Jane con la boca llena de dulces, la Reina soltó una carcajada para gusto de la castaña, estaba feliz de estar así con ella, de compartir esa libertad.

-Acompáñanos a cenar esta noche Kristoff y a mí.

-Elsa, no sé si…

-Por favor, sólo esta noche; extraño tenerte a mi lado; prometo acompañarte de regreso a tu casa.

-No aceptarás un "no" por respuesta, ¿cierto?

-Me conoce muy bien, señorita Porter.- La rubia sonrió mientras que Jane la tomaba de la mano.

-Guíeme pues, Su Alteza, estoy a sus órdenes.

En medio del campamento, la fogata crepitaba al compás del laúd de Kristoff, el joven rubio estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada en un cubo de hielo de su talla, mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla; extrañaba el frío y el hielo…también extrañaba a Sven y a Anna, no en ese orden, pero el hielo era su vida entera; estaba tan perdido en su música, que no se percató que Elsa acababa de llegar.

-Suena como una buena canción.- Dijo la Reina en un tono amigable.

-¡Elsa! ¡Regresaste!- Se puso de pie y vio a una joven de cabello castaño junto a ella. -¡Y viniste con Jane!

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Preguntó.

-Ah, es que Elsa nunca deja de hablar de ti, tampoco Anna, pero Elsa más que nada- Poco a poco, la pálida piel de la Regente se sonrojó. –Como sea, soy Kristoff Bjorgman- dijo extendiendo la mano para saludarla.

-Jane Porter- dijo la sonriente joven, estaba a punto de tomarle la mano, cuando un grito los sobresaltó; en un instante, Kristoff estaba en el suelo con un hombre musculoso peleando con él; el resto de los hombres encargados de la expedición se dirigieron hacia ellos para terminar con la pelea. -¡Alto!-gritó la joven a todo pulmón, ambos hombres al fin fueron separados por los marineros. Jane se volvió al hombre alto de cabello castaño y le habló en un idioma que se asemejaba mucho al babuino. –Tarzán, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

**¡Sorpresaaaaaaa!**


End file.
